¡Cállate y bésame!
by aoibird6
Summary: Castiel desconocía muchas cosas humanas pero había tres palabras que conocía a la perfección y disfrutaba provocar al rubio para que las dijera.


**Título**: ¡Cállate y bésame!

**Pareja: **CasxDean.

**Rating**: K

**Género: **Humor, Romance.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **Castiel desconocía muchas cosas humanas pero había tres palabras que conocía a la perfección y disfrutaba provocar al rubio para que las dijera.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-No entiendo- dijo el ángel ladeando un poco la cabeza de esa forma tan característica.

-¿Otra película porno, Cas?- preguntó Sam divertido mientras revisaba algunos periodos por su computadora.

-No le des ideas o lo terminaré sacando de la habitación- respondió Dean permaneciendo recostado sobre la cama- ¿Encontraste algún caso, Sammy?

-Nada cercano, Dean, es mejor que regresemos al bunker, ya terminamos aquí.

-No se supone que se haga así- continuó hablando Castiel y luego se rio- Los cazadores están sobrevalorados.

-¿Qué tanto hablas?- preguntó el rubio curioso y se incorporó para quedar sentado- ¿Qué miras?

-No entiendo esto, Dean, se supone que para acabar a esos vampiros solo deben cortar sus cabezas pero esos cazadores les entierran estacas en el pecho o usan ajos para repelerlos, ¿Qué clase de vampiros son?

-Es una película, Cas, y bastante mala, así que cambia eso.

-Pero Dean, mira- indicó la pantalla- Hace un momento ese vampiro se convirtió en un extraño animal pequeño con alas luego de morder el cuello de la chica, ¿Los vampiros pueden hacer eso?

-Es una película, Cas- dijo Sam divertido.

-Cámbialo de una vez y déjame dormir.

De reojo observó cómo su protegido volvía a recostarse con la intensión de dormir un poco, así que decidió hacerle caso y cambió la televisión hasta que uno de los programas llamó su atención.

-No puede ser- dijo más serio de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Qué tienes, Cas?- preguntó Sam alertado- ¿Qué pasa?- el Winchester mayor se incorporó rápidamente.

-Cas.

-Miren- ambos hermanos se acercaron curiosos- Ese hombre- indicó al sujeto que salía en televisión hablando con una chica pelirroja- Él dice que sabe dónde está Dios, podríamos ir a hablar con él y obtener algunas respuestas.

Sam lo observó durante unos largos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas de diversión, muy por el contrario de Dean, que se pasó una mano por el rostro y frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-En serio, Cas, ¿En dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿En una caja de zapatos?

-En el cielo- respondió el ángel sin comprender- Estuve muchos milenios en el cielo, ya que mis superiores me prohi—

-Basta- ordenó el rubio bufando- Escucha Cas, toda la mierda que hay en televisión es falsa, las películas, series, programas, todos son actores o algún idiota que quiere sus cinco minutos de fama.

-Pero él dijo que sabe dónde se encuentra.

-¡Es un actor! Maldita sea, Cas, es una jodida serie de ficción, ahora cierra la boca o te vas del cuarto- siseó molesto.

-Pero Dean mira- indicó la pantalla de nuevo- El hombre tiene alas blancas, ¿Es un ángel?

-¡Son de plásticos!- gritó el cazador muy enfadado- ¡Son falsas!

-Dean cálmate- pidió el menor suspirando.

-¡Tú eres un jodido ángel, Cas! ¡¿Cómo no eres capaz de diferenciar un ángel de verdad de uno de juguete?!

-¿De juguete?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza- ¿hay ángeles de juguete? ¿Es una nueva especie? Porque ninguno de mis hermanos me ha dicho que—

-¡Aaahhh!- el rubio lo tomó por la gabardina para levantarlo de un empujón- ¡Cállate y bésame!

El ángel correspondió con la misma ímpetu el beso de su pareja y aguantó una risita interna cuando Sam se marchó riendo mientras murmuraba "_Ahí van de nuevo, regreso después_". El moreno permitió que su protegido lo desnudara y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Castiel desconocía muchas cosas humanas pero había tres palabras que conocía a la perfección y disfrutaba provocar al rubio para que las dijera.


End file.
